


Little Red Riding Hood

by Vino_lilly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fights, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_lilly/pseuds/Vino_lilly
Summary: It is the year 786 - There is a price on Vegeta`s head. But one of the bounty hunters turns out to be a full blood Saiyan. And this girl is not happy with Vegeta. Her story is full of drama and betrayal. But are all the stories they know true?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

Chapter 1 – Bounty hunter

There was a party, Bulla turned six. Everyone from the Z fighters were present. Even Beerus and Whis were there, but everyone knows they came for the food. Although they had brought a gift. From that moment on little Bulla walked around with a beautiful diadem on her head shouting "look daddy I'm a princess".

There was a bar, although the younger members of the group were not allowed to drink until they were 21. There was a lot of chatter and Trunks and Goten were sparring. Vegeta and Goku watched as their sons fight each other.

Suddenly it became silent. A dark figure in a brown coat stood among trees coldly watching Vegeta. Everyone looked at the stranger. This one walked quietly to Vegeta. He had some kind of gun in his hand. Slowly he brought it up aimed at our prince. "Boom" said the figure.

But before so much as a bullet came out of the gun, the gun was grabbed and thrown away. A small person about 5 feet 5 inches tall stood between Vegeta and the man. The group only saw a long red hooded cape. A young woman's voice said confidently "We weren't done dancing yet, were you afraid I was taking the lead?" The man looked angrily at the small young woman.

"Little red, what are you doing here? You have no ship!" the man said angrily. "Oh dear Sofuti, fortunately I was able to hitch a ride”. The little person attacked the man named Sofuti. She was fast, but he was stronger. "Get out of the way little one. I have a bigger bounty than you". "Ah now you are insulting me too. But we will finish our fight first". 

Meanwhile, our heroes of the Z group stood quietly watching. "Do you have any idea what's going on here Vegeta?" Asked Goku sheepishly to Vegeta. "No idea, but we have dinner and a show”. Bulma was starting to get a little irritated. "Vegeta do something, this is Bulla`s party". Together they looked at their daughter who was enjoying the fight before her eyes.

"I think she enjoys it" joked Vegeta. Bulma gave a heavy sigh and Chi-Chi patted her on the shoulder. Meanwhile, the fight continued on the lawn in front of the group.

"Ok I'm warmed up" said the little woman person. She unhooked her long red riding hood. She threw the cape aside and there stood an approximately eighteen year old girl. She had high boots down to her knees with higher stockings above the knee. A pair of brown shorts with a holster. She was wearing vintage brown leather armor corsets. Her dark brown hair was in two braids over her shoulders.

"Little miss Shokuyō Hana get out of the way. I have a bigger bounty I can take. Bigger than yours". Vegeta heard it, he raised an eyebrow. "Shokuyō Hana, a saiyan name how interesting" he whispered. "What did you say there Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta looked at his comrade "She has a Saiyan name" he replied.

At that moment Piccolo pointed at the girl who meanwhile was in full battle with the somewhat older guy. "She also has a tail, look.” Everyone followed Piccolo's finger. This raised too many questions. At that moment Vegeta stepped in between the fighting people with his arms crossed.

"Little girl a question" Vegeta looked at the girl. "Get out of the way old man. This is my fight" the girl snarled. Startled and offended Vegeta looked angry. "I'm not that old, and besides I have a question Saiyan girl Shokuyō Hana". She took a step back and looked at Vegeta. "Ok quick, I'm busy" she looked at him sternly. "You have a Saiyan name" he turned his whole body towards her. 

Her eyebrow went up." Yes so, I am one. Therefore it’s normal that I have a name too right". At that moment the man named Sofuti started laughing. "This is wonderful; she doesn't even know who you are." The two Saiyans looked at Sofuti. "Talk!" yelled little red.

"You are looking at your own prince dear Hana. And I have a bounty on his name. And it’s a big one". The man laughed. Quickly Hana moved around Vegeta. "I don't have a prince" and then she fired a ki shot against his stomach. This sent him flying a few feet away. She turned around with an angry look in her eyes towards Vegeta. Then she shot off at Sofuti again.

Two friends watched the fight from a distance. Goten whispered to his friend "why is she scary and sexy at the same time". Trunks looked wide-eyed at the fight "no idea, but this is so cool". They gave each other a high five and continued to watch the fight.  
"You're starting to irritate me little red, I'll finish you off. And then I'll have two bounties" the man shouted at her. Hana walked up to him and grabbed a stick from her holster and extended it. "If anyone is going to walk away with the bounty, it's going to be me." She twirled the stick around her hand and attacked the man.

"Will you really hand over your own prince for some cash, are you that low Red". The man laughed. "As I said, I have no prince" she shouted back. The fight continued. Red was not on the winning side. She was blown away by a ki blast. But before Sofuti could beat the life out of Hana, Vegeta jumped between them.

"Wait a minute" and with that Vegeta turned to Hana. "Are you a half blood? Who is your Saiyan parent? Or are you a quarter? You have a tail and a Saiyan name. Talk". Hana spat on the ground. With difficulty, she stood up. Her hand pressed against what was probably a broken rip.

"My name is Shokuyō Hana, I am a full-blooded Saiyan. But this will not matter to you because my blood is of lower class. I am an outcast; I do not participate in your elite blood world. You disown us; I am not loyal to you". Her eyes spit fire. She looked at Vegeta tightly. "What are you talking about girl" he asked surprised.

In the background, the bounty hunter was laughing. "He doesn't know anything, he doesn't know where you come from little Red." With great difficulty, Hana brought her hand up and fired. She meanwhile looked at Vegeta and he looked at her. "How many more are there?" he asked softly. "You know perfectly well, you're still in control. Now don't act like you don't know anything, prince". Vegeta moved closer to her. "As far as I know, me and Kakarot are the only Saiyans there" Meanwhile, he pointed at Goku.  
Hana`s eyes followed Vegeta`s finger. She looked at Goku "Kakarot?" she whispered softly. At that moment Sofuti attacked Vegeta. But with a punch to the back the bounty hunter blown backwards and knocked out. Full of surprise Hana looked at Vegeta. She took a step backwards. Full of suspicion she looked at Vegeta. "You really don't know?" she stammered.

"Our location is secret and it's not because I care much about the Saiyans. But because mother lives there. And mother takes care of us outcasts with everything she has. If anyone knows where the Saiyans' refugee station is, she's in danger too" Hana began to speak. "After the explosion of the planet, there were a total of sixty survivors. Rules were passed out in the name of Prince Vegeta that only Sayians of the middle class and above may breed and live. If a low class is born it is disowned. And may not breed, that is being taken care of medically. Four years ago there were about forty of us left".

Vegeta and others heart hanna's story with terror. "And how am I supposed to impose rules, I didn't even know there were survivors." Hana bit back her tears. Were these lies? None of it made sense. Her head was full. At that moment the bounty hunter stood up and attacked again. She shot at him with her last strength and knocked him down "I will kill you now" she shouted. She knocked him down and with a big ki blast she wanted to finish him off. But a hand pushed her arm away, it was Goku.

"We don't just kill people" Goku looked at her seriously. "Just? I don't just kill like that. This man knows no honor. He still kills children if he get money for it". Hana spat on the ground. "I've seen him do it. "Everyone deserves a second chance" Goku sounded serious. Hana sighed, she looked back at Vegeta. "Fine, I won't kill him." Goku stepped away and at that moment she grabbed a knife from her holster and lashed out across his face.

"My eyes "cried the hunter out in immense pain. “I didn't kill him, but he can't hunt anymore without his sight" and she walked over to where her hood was and put it on. She looked at Goku, then Vegeta. She sighed deeply. What to do now? She thought


	2. The bounty hunter and the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

Hana stood with her red hood around her shoulders. The bounty hunter Sofuti crawled quietly away. Blinded, that one couldn't get far. "That was low!" shouted Goku. Hana threw an angry look at Goku "No! What is low is killing children and getting money for it". I did the universe a favor.

Goku could only tighten his fist angrily. Deep down, she was right, but it didn't line up with how he lived. Meanwhile, Hana walked into the group of Z fighters. She had seen the bar. She walked past Trunks and Goten, flirtingly giving guys a wink. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and pulled the cap off.

"How old are you?" Bulma watched from a distance as the young woman took a large gulp from her bottle of beer. Surprised, Hana looked at Bulma. "Eighteen, how so?" But just as Bulma was about to give a lecture Vegeta spoke. "Bulma its ok, a Saiyan can keep its liquor when they are sixteen". Bulma looked angrily at her husband.

"Ah why is she allowed and we are not" whispered Trunks to Goten. At that moment Trunks received a smack on the head from Vegeta. "Because you are half human and Bulma is your mother." The boys looked at each other and sighed deeply.

Hana walked toward a picnic table but stopped next to van Beerus. She looked at the god of destruction curiously. "You look interesting, who are you?" Beerus raised an eyebrow "You have no idea little girl". "I didn't even know what the prince of my race looked like. So forgive me" she winked at Beerus. Beerus in complete confusion gave a cough. "My name is Beerus, god of destruction.” Hana smiled cute "sweet" and she walked on.

The young bounty hunter sat down at a picnic table. She took a sip of her beer. When she set her bottle down, a cheerful girl sat across from her. "Hello" said Hana. "You fight so cool! When I'm older I want be like you" said the blue haired girl. Hana almost choked on her beer. "What's your name little girl?" asked Hana entertained. "My name is Bulla and this is my party.”

Hana began to laugh "I guess your parents had something else in mind. But hey there's nothing wrong with a little girl power". "And what exactly do you do?" Piccolo had moved to stand next to her. Hana observed the big green Namekian. Hana pulled some kind of digital round tablet from her waistband. Pressing it, she scrolled past hologram pictures. “These figures are wanted and if I turn in their "cough" their heads, I get money.” 

"That doesn't make you much better than the other guy" said Goku angrily. It was obvious he didn't like her. Hana threw back an angry look and stood up. "I am nothing like him, I pick my prey not on the money. If he is a danger or a nice challenge then I go after it". She dropped back down on the bench and looked at her beer. "Who do you work for?" asked Vegeta. Hana looked up "For who's paying.”

"But didn't I just hear something earlier about you not having a ship" A cheerful perky voice came from Whis. Everyone looked at him, Whis pointed to a ship flying away. Everyone followed Whis's finger and also saw the ship. "Shit!" yelled Hana. She jumped up and wanted to run towards it. But halfway across the field she stopped. She threw a ki blast after it, but it was no use.

Angry, she gave a shout. By now, she was holding her rip again. "Dende, can you heal her rip?" asked Vegeta. "Yes, but she doesn't come across as a person I want to heal." The young Namekian looked at the bounty hunter. Hana had a grin on her face "that doesn't matter Namekian, this rip has been broken more times than I have fingers. The pain I can handle". Vegeta shook his head. "And what is your plan now, you have no ship".

Hana walked back to the table, grabbed her round tablet, she scrolled through the pictures. A number of Z-fighters were looking over her shoulder. She stopped at a hologram photo of Vegeta "Gotcha.” She clicked on it and started scrolling through all the information. She smiled at Vegeta "You are going to be busy, with such a reward on your head". Everyone looked at Vegeta "and who gave the order?" asked the prince. Hana looked at the prince "the gray wolf"

"Who?" the Saiyan had an eyebrow raised. "Nobody really knows him; they say he's a middle man for Frieza." Vegeta began to laugh. But Hana looked worriedly at Bulla and stood up. "You don't understand" she glanced at vegeta. "There are bounty hunters with a good pair of brains and honor like me. But you also have a few backslidden ones among them. The people you care about ere not safe". "I can protect my family well enough" Vegeta snapped at her.

"What else do you know Hana" asked Bulma worriedly. Hana crossed her arms. She stared at an empty bottle of beer on the table. She grabbed the bottle and threw it at Trunks. "Another bottle pretty boy." Trunks looked from Hana to his mother in surprise. His mother nodded reluctantly.

She took a big gulp and had a list of names on her round tablet. "Your head is only just out yet. But there are already quite a few trying to claim you. Most of them are rookies, nothing special. But there are a few dirty ones in there, too." Hana went through a few of the major players. She knew how they worked.

After giving the information, Hana gave Bulla a pat on her head. "Good luck!" she called out. But before she realized it Bulma was standing in front of her. "And where were you planning to go?" Surprised, the girl looked at the woman. "I don't understand your question?" Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing behind her. "What my wife means is, where you sleep" said the prince. "Mama, can she stay with us" asked Bulla. 

Slowly, puzzle pieces fell into place. The blue-haired woman is the prince's wife. The little girl is their daughter. "Madam, are you an elite blood fighter?" Hana turned to Bulma. She burst out laughing "Oh no dear, I'm an inventor". "Have your children been tested?" asked Hana to Vegeta now surprised. He gave a big deep sigh.

"I don't care what blood my wife has. She is smart and beautiful. My children are our children. A test gives no value". Vegeta looked at Hana sternly. "But don't you just want pure blood" there was confusion in her voice. "That blood test you are talking about says nothing. Kakarot there is low class, but we are on the same level. All it gives is a little edge". Tears were in Hana`s eyes. 

"And what is your level? I saw you knock Sofuti out with a small punch. But I have a feeling it didn't take a drop of sweat". Vegeta had a victory smirk on his face and looked at his comrade. "Do you know the legend of the super Saiyan? Asked Goku. Hana nodded. "Here is the legend of a god" And both men transformed into Super Saiyan god. "Teach that to me" was all Hana could utter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories.   
> A heart for like is sweet!   
> X Vino-Lilly


	3. Training a Saiyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

Chapter 3 – Training a Saiyan 

Four people sat at a breakfast table. The father of the house had eight large pancakes in front of him. His son was nibbling on a toasted sandwich. The little daughter was eating a pancake with a diadem on her head. “A pancake just like daddy”. Bulma the mother sat with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. The family was startled by a loud bang 

"Vegeta dear, your apprentice is a bit overexcited. She must learn that not everything can be done here in the city" The man sighed deeply. He got up and walked out. Hana went loose on a robot dummy. She was very motivated; she had seen a power that could reach even a lower class. 

Vegeta looked at his apprentice. He recognized her motivation. She barely talked to him. She took her assignments, but she had a rooted hatred of upper-class Saiyans. She also wanted Goku to train her first. But according to Vegeta, he was too softhearted. Vegeta had challenged her, if she won their fight she could go with Kakarot. Obviously she hadn't won.

"Hana, 300 push-ups on one hand. Then 300 on the other" the prince shouted the order. An angry look was thrown his way. But without sputtering against it, she accepted the order and began. With that Vegeta walked back inside, time for breakfast.  
First Trunks walked past Hana, shyly looking her way. "Good morning pretty boy" smiled Hana playfully at young twenty year old. "Go-good morning" Trunks walked on quickly. At the gate, Goten was waiting. The boys looked back and watched the girl in the yard. "You are so lucky" said Goten. Trunks looked at his friend, "Yes if I would even be able to dare to talk to her". They walked together towards the university.

Not much later, Bulla came to step in front of Hana. "You are strong, I will be strong too later says Daddy". Hana sat down on her bottom in front of Bulla. "I believe that right away, you can become anything you want" smiled Hana at the little girl. "Even a warrior princess? Do you really think so?" Bulla went standing in attack mode. Hana pressed her hand on the little head "Of course, you are already a princess. Now just train". Bulma coughed in the background "Come Bulla, you have to go to school". The girls waved at each other for a moment

"Are you ready?" Vegeta stood with his arms crossed looking at Hana. With an offended look she looked back "no, your highness." At that moment Vegeta fired a ki blast. Hana just barely jumped to the side. "What's your problem?" shouted Hana. "Let's start with your attitude" snarled Vegeta back. Vegeta flew at her, Hana tried to dodge his punches as much as possible. 

"You are faster than this, dodge" shouted Vegeta as he hits her in the face with a fist. Hana flew backwards. She jumped up and angrily attacked Vegeta. "Stay still, highness" she snarled. Vegeta began to laugh. "If you are faster you might have a chance to hit me girl." 

Not much later, through instant transmission Goku also entered Vegeta's backyard. He was standing by watching the training progress. "Kakarot are you going to stand and watch or did you want a round too" joked Vegeta. Goku started doing a light stretch and flew towards Hana. Hana turned her body to catch up and blocked Goku. "Two against one, guys you have some nerve huh". Hana had an amusing smile.

Dodge, block, hit back and adjust. The three thoroughbred Saiyans went hard. Not that the men went into super mode. Then Hana went to the ground, with her hand on her rip again. "Wasn't that healed yet?" asked Goku in surprise. "A broken bone doesn't heal in a day" Hana bit back the pain. "Wow you are one tough he" and Goku grabbed a small pouch from his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. "Well that's a full-blood; they are not as squeamish as the earthlings here".

"Here" and Goku threw the senzu bean at Hana. "Thank you Kakarot" and Hana took the bean. "It's Goku" said Goku. Hana looked at him "But your mother named you Kakarot right?" Goku put the pouch back in his pocket. "I don't know my mother; I was found and raised by my grandfather Gohan. He named me Goku". Hana looked angry "But" but her voice died away. She fought the compulsion to say something.

Hana took a deep sigh, her hand glided over her rip. It was healed. She flew at Goku with her fist first. He grabbed her fist and lifted her up and threw her aside. Hana was angry; Goku was done with her attitude. Vegeta stepped aside and watched with his arms crossed.

Bulma had stood next to her husband. "She's feisty" he remarked. "She reminds me of someone" she commented. "Who?" asked Vegeta in surprise. Bulma began to laugh. "I can remember a certain Saiyan who was always angry and wasn't exactly easy to get along with either." Vegeta got the urge to roll his eyes.

Completely exhausted, Hana attacked Goku once more. But collapsed through her knees. "Training is done for today" shouted Vegeta. "No" shouted Hana back. "I can go on for a while." Goku put his hand on her head "If you want to get the most out of your body you should also rest". Vegeta went to stand next to Hana "Sit down for a while. Kakarot, it's time for our training". 

From under a tree, the young full blood Saiyan watched the two battling men. Trunks had come home. He sighed deeply and gathered his courage. He sat down about 6 feet away from Hana. Hana had one leg raised and her hands wrapped around it. She rested her chin on her knee. "What a force huh?" she said to Trunks without looking at him. "Yeah, definitely" the boy replied.

At that moment she turned her head to Trunks "Do you fight too or are you here for decoration?" She winked at the boy who began to blush in response. "I fight too" he stammered shyly. Hana let go of her leg and stretched both legs "are you strong?" Trunks looked at his father "Yeah pretty much". Together they looked at the two warriors in front of them.

Bulma and Bulla joined the other two. Bulla crawled into her new best friend's lap. Hana whispered something in Bulla's ear who in turn began to giggle. Bulma started a conversation with Trunks about school. Bulla shot up and Hana stood up. "Enough rest, pretty boy let's see what you got" Hana turned to Trunks.

Hana flew at Trunks who then flew into the air. Hana flew after it. Trunks blocked her attack and lashed out at her. She dodged his attack and a fighting dance of two young people ensued. They circled each other, blocked and attacked. They were fairly on each other's level. "You're pretty good" smiled Hana. "This is just a warm-up" laughed Trunks confidently. "Yeah right" she winked.

Those two experienced fighters stopped to look at what was happening a little further up. "Trunks is going to wipe the floor with her like this" remarked a proud father. "She hasn't recovered yet, this is also just foolish" remarked Goku. Vegeta laughed. “Hadn’t we done the same in her position?" The two fighters exchanged a look.

"Trunks stop playing games and show what you've got!" shouted a prince to his son. At that moment Trunks did a power up and blew Hana away a bit. She got pissed that he too was stronger and launched a direct attack. With ease Trunks knocked her aside. She rolled through the grass. She got up and attacked again directly. After ten minutes, she was exhausted.

Tired, Hana stood staggering on her legs. "It's done for today" Vegeta called out ending the fight. "But, I can still" but before Hana could speak further Vegeta interrupted her. "Listen, you are strong and stubborn. And you only get stronger by resting too. Tomorrow is a new day, and I want to see you faster and stronger understood". 'Of course your highness' and she walked slowly into the house. This was day one of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet! 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	4. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

It was the year 782. It was a cold winter day in the outcast house. Next to a big fireplace a long table with several children was the central and most cozy place of the house. The place was old, and not everything was whole. But they had each other and they were a big family.

"Hana come, I need your help" Mother opened the door, everyone looked her way. She was holding a little bundle in her arms. Another outcast. The baby was crying. Hana walked over to mother and took over the little baby. "How can they keep doing this?" Mother looked sadly at the little boy "You are safe Okra, you are home now".

"Fortunately, there are fewer and fewer of them. Someday they'll have to realize that they're just making us extinct". Mother walked over to a closet and grabbed a blanket. Meanwhile, Hanna had Okra pressed against her. She gave the blanket to a pair of twins, who knew what to do namely prepare a bed. An older boy had gone into the kitchen, there had to be milk bottle for the little one.

Of the sixty survivors, there were now only forty of us left. And quite a few children were born in the meantime as low class. Not always did they survive the first week. Often they smuggled the children away and no attention was paid to them. Fortunately, mother has a lot of respect and have work old children in the first aid hospital. So children can still be saved.

Hana sat on a rocking chair; she gave little Okra a bottle. Softly she sang a lullaby. "You have a way with those little ones Hana. Mother came and sat across from Hana. "I just don't understand why they can do this mother". Hana bit away her tears.  
"They live by the rules of our prince. I don't understand the rules either". Mother stared at the little baby. "It's wrong, it's so wrong mother". Mother stood up, she was not tall but she was a strong woman. "One day I will have answers, my son is with him you know. Someday he will come back and" her words fell away.

That evening everyone was in bed. Little Okra had his own little room, each night an older child took watch. For a bottle or a clean diaper. Like a big family, we took care of each other. Hana did the first watch. The infant room was close to mothers. She heard mother crying softly. She cried the names of her children. Her two sons, whom she last saw forty-five years ago. It was heart breaking. 

A day later, a senior officer was at the door. Mother answered and automatically went on the defensive. "What are you doing here Poteto?" she snapped at him. "Miss Gine, it is time for the annual round. Which child is fourteen?" Evil glances were exchanged. It was the annual butchering.

Full of tears, the door was closed. There were a total of three fourteen-year-olds. "How long are they going to keep doing this?" Hana was angry. She looked at her brothers and sisters. Not by blood, but this house.

At that moment, Hana sprinted out the door. Anger, grief, and disbelief took over her emotions. They were going to take away this week's chance of ever being able to become a mother. These were orders for a monster. Only a monster treats its subjects like this. She stormed into the village where the camp had once started.

"Where is the first officer, I want to speak to him." Hana stood in the middle of the township. A stately man came forward. "What do you want from him" he spoke with a stern tone. "He must stop this practice; he is dying us out this way." Hana had tears in her eyes, she was so angry.

"But girl, we do all this to make our race as pure and strong as possible" the older man had no patience and attacked Hana. She banged into a wall. "Quality over quantity girl. If we ever want to come back strong we have no room for weaklings". Hana balled her fist and flew at the old man. He knocked her away with ease.

Two soldiers jumped on Hana. She couldn't get away. "I think we'll help this one first" laughed the old man coldly. The soldiers lifted her up in a hold. Hana tried to fight against it but was not strong enough. She was lifted to the first aid hospital.

At the hospital, Hana was chained to a bed. Angry and screaming, she tried to free herself. She must get out of here, this could not happen. She thought of mother, of her brothers and sisters. This can't be right. This must not happen. Full of rage she managed to pull the chain loose, she fell out of the bed.

She was standing in the hallway. Hana looked around her. The place was dark and cold. As quietly as she could she snuck down the hallway, heading for the exit. But then she ran into a security guard. He injected a drug into her arm; she collapsed.

The next morning she woke up at the back of the hospital. Covered in mud and disoriented, she got up. She flew in one direction, but not the right one. She flew out of the village, not recognizing anything. She fell down. A figure suddenly stood in front of her. "Hi little girl" said a female voice, but Hana collapsed again.

Not much later, Hana woke up again. A woman wearing a red hood stood on the other side of a small room. "Hello sleeping beauty" she said smiling. Hana grabbed her head but then suddenly grabbed her belly. Tears fell down her face as she felt the wound. "Where am I?" asked Hana sobbing.

The woman took off her red hood. She had black wild hair, black eyes and looked at her sternly. "You are a little fighter what is your name?" "Hana," the fourteen year old girl replied. "Hello, I am big red, among the Saiyans I am called Mieta. I was mother's first outcast child". Mieta walked over to Hana. "I received a message from mother that you were quite a fighter and might get into trouble. She asked if I would take you under my wing"

Hana sat up trembling, with eyes full of tears she looked at her house sister. "What are we going to do then?" she asked in a trembling voice. "We are going to make sure the children stay safe with Mama Gine. We're going to make sure they're not found and we're going to get everyone's attention. Welcome, you're going to be a hunter and we're going to confuse the universe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet! 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	5. Good Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

Two weeks had passed, training every day. Grumbling, Hana sat at the table with her arms crossed while Bulma put dinner on the table. Vegeta came into the room "Smells nice, honey.” Hana rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Vegeta to his pupil. "I've been working really hard for two weeks and I'm not anywhere near anything yet" grumbled Hana. Vegeta began to laugh. "What did you expect, to be Super Saiyan after one week?" Hana threw an angry look at her teacher. "I should have at least felt something".

"Now go and eat something, tomorrow you will have new strength exercises." Two full blood Saiyans scooped up a mountain of food. Bulma shook her head. Still amazed at how much these creatures could eat.

The other three at the table had a normal portion of food. "Daddy are you going to Beerus again tomorrow?" asked little Bulla. "Yes it's about time I got out of the kiddie pool and went for a hard day of training." Hana got up angrily and wanted to walk away. "Hana?" asked Bulla. Hana sat back down and looked at her little friend. She sighed "I just hate the word kiddie pool".

The next morning, Hana walked into the garden. There was a sheet of paper with exercises. She read through it and shook her head. Then Trunks walked by “See you this afternoon" he walked cheerfully. Hana didn't look up from her assignment list but suddenly said "This afternoon we'll do a fight right?" Trunks turned around and Hana looked up. "Of course" he laughed happily.

Trunks arrived at the gate where Goten was waiting for him. "A date this afternoon?" teased Goten. "She would like to train; our fathers are not here today." Goten looked at his comrade "Yeah well, that's sure all you guys do huh." Trunks cast an angry look at his friend and pushed him aside.

Hana began with push-ups. She wore new clothes that Bulma had made for her. A pair of black short sports pants with a skirt and a top crop. The fabric was light and she had all the room to move. She didn't feel much stronger yet, but she had started moving easier. 

After two hours of strength exercises, Hana stood at a garden table drinking a protein drink. Bulla had come into the garden and was playing with one of her grandfather`s cats. Bulma walked up to her daughter "I`m just off to the store, grandma is sunbathing on the balcony. If there is anything you can go to her ok?" Bulla nodded her head and waved to her mother.

About half an hour later and Hana was doing a mediation exercise while standing on one leg. She had her red riding hood on. She was under a tree. She suddenly noticed unfamiliar ki energy. It was not from any of the Z fighters but was strong. She looked around the garden and suddenly saw a person in the bushes.

Then she saw Bulla in the garden and with a sprint she swooped towards the girl and flew away for a bit. "Hey what's going on Hana" asked the little girl startled. They were followed. Hana stopped and looked back. "Hey little red one, nice to see you.” "Ryo, it's not mutual. But your bounty is not here. So fuck off". Hana held the girl tight against her. Slightly panicked, Hana thought, Ryo was a top bounty hunter. Mega strong too.

The man opposite the two girls was tall and large. He had blond hair that was shaved up at the sides and with a long ponytail. With two belts of bullets across his chest and leathery pants, you looked scary. "But if I have his little girl he will come" the man laughed as he licked his upper lip.

Hana looked around and saw a clearing, a park of sorts. They landed and Hana stood between Bulla and Ryo who had followed them. "You keep your filthy paws off Bulla!" shouted Hana at the man. The man grabbed some kind of gun and started shooting. Hana shielded Bulla from the bullets.

"Hana I'm scared" a little girl stood close to Hana. After Ryo finished shooting Hana turned around angrily. "Bastard" she hissed at him. Hana took off her red cap and put it on Bulla, she put her cap over her head. She lifted Bulla to a tree "Don't look" she said to her young friend.

At that moment Ryo flew at the girls but Hana was too quick and fired a ki blast. She knocked the man backwards. Hana ran to the bounty hunter and grabbed him by his tail and threw him away. She fired another shot. Suddenly there were two other men standing next to Ryo, his henchmen.

Meanwhile on the planet of Beerus, two strength warriors were training. "Gentlemen would you stop for a moment? I have an incoming call from Bulma". Vegeta and Goku landed next to Whis. Through Whis' staff they saw a very frightened Bulma. "There are bounty hunters here, Bulla's gone. So is Hana. Trunks is searching". A shocked Vegeta got angry "We're going back".

All three men flew at Hana. Hana fought back. One of the men deflected and went straight for Bulla, but Hana had gotten fast and in a second was in front of the man and knocked him away. She didn't see that Ryo came to be next to her and with the handle of his gun he hit her against her head. Dizzy, Hana fell backwards a bit. From the other side a ki blast came at her, she fell to the ground.

Again a henchman moved toward Bulla but Hana, with her last strength, managed to throw herself between the henchman and her friend, blocking an attack. Her skirt was torn, a band of her shirt was hanging loose, she was covered in scrapes and was out of breath. "Assholes, do you even dare against a child?" shouted Hana.

Three men flew toward Hana but were blown away. A purple haired boy stood in front of the girls. "Everything ok here?" asked Trunks worriedly. "Of course, nothing we can't handle" said Hana boldly. Hana went to stand next to the boy. "I told you I wanted to fight today" she had a grin on her face. He became super Saiyan and together they flew towards the bounty hunters.

Trunks had the two henchmen and Hana fought Ryo their leader. "You have grown stronger little red one" laughed Ryo. "Just fuck off here" shouted Hana. At that moment a big ki blast was fired at Bulla and in a second Hana was above Bulla and caught the attack directly in her back. She sank through her knees.

With great difficulty she stood up, Trunks meanwhile had knocked out the two henchmen. Now Trunks was holding Ryo. Hana shuffled over to him "I'll kill you Ryo, this is your end". Trunks gave Ryo a knee in his back and the bounty hunter collapsed. "Trunks grab Bulla and go back. You guys don't need to see this". Trunks walked over to his sister and lifted her up.

"Little princess are you still there?" asked Hana. A soft voice came from under the red hood. At that moment, two high power levels came onto the field. And before anyone could blink, Vegeta knocked the light out of Ryo's eyes. "Bulla!" he shouted with fear in his voice and ran to his children.

"Daddy?" Bulla took off the hood and flew into her father's arms. “Daddy I was scared. But luckily I had an good fairy and she was so cool.” Vegeta turned to Hana as he held his little daughter tightly in his arms. Then he looked at the three men on the ground. Then he looked at his son. "What happened here?" asked Goku. "They attacked Bulla. If Hana wasn't there I don't know how it would have ended" began Trunks.

Hana sat down on the ground and she stared at the men on the ground. "You guys go ahead, I'll clean up here." But then she went completely to the ground. Only then did the men see all the blood around her. Goku lifted her up "I'm going to Dende, see you guys back home soon". And he was gone.

That evening, Hana woke up. Sitting next to her was her teacher. He looked out the window but when Vegeta heard her he looked worried. "Good evening" he said in a calm tone. Hana sat up straight and looked around in surprise. "How is?" but she couldn't finish her sentence. "Thanks to you Bulla is safe" Vegeta got up and walked to the door. "You get two days rest" he said. "One day your highness, I wasn't strong enough. I have to train" the girl said in a soft tone. "Two days, no discussion.

Later in the evening, Trunks came in. He sat down on her bed, Hana sat up straight. "Hi pretty boy" she smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he looked a little concerned. "Yeah fine, why?" she winked. Trunks shook his head, "do you always have to act so tough?" But before she could say anything Trunks pressed his lips against hers. Surprised, she looked at Trunks. "See you tomorrow, sleep tight." Surprised, Hana remained seated in her bed. He was the prince's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet! 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	6. Big Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

After the incident a week ago, there was always a Z fighter on the Briefs family property. During the day, usually Goku, Vegeta and their apprentice were training. In the night, it was often Piccolo who was outside keeping an eye on them. Gohan had also moved his university research to the house.

One evening after training, there was a large group for dinner. It was actually very homely there. Chi-Chi had come to help cook. Gohan was also helping the ladies. Goku had a conversation with Piccolo about a new technique he was perfecting. Vegeta was sitting under a tree looking towards his house.

Goten and Trunks were discussing a history topic from school. Trunks glanced toward the door where Hana had just entered. After their little kiss, they exchanged few words. Hana walked on to the kitchen to see what was on the table. "Dude are you going to try some more or are you going to give up?" Goten began to poke his friend.

Everyone was sitting outside, it was getting dark but there were plenty of lights hanging. There was a lot of chatter. "I hear a beep" Piccolo noticed first. Everyone fell silent. "My receiver!" yelled Hana suddenly. She grabbed the round disc from her belt.  
Then suddenly she jumped up, she had an angry and sad look in her eyes. "I have to go, I have to get out of here" she suddenly called out. She ran from the table, towards her room.

Everyone looked at Vegeta. Who rolled his eyes and stood up. Very calmly he walked behind his student. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" he asked calmly as he leaned against the doorway of her room. Hana looked anxiously in his direction. "I have to get out of here" she stammered.

"And where and of course how did you want to go?" calmly Vegeta stood up straight again. "You have a ship, I saw a ship in a storage hanger the other day" determinedly Hana threw a bag over her shoulder. Vegeta started laughing. "That old thing is not fly ready. Hana let the bag slide off her shoulder.

Bulma had joined them. "What's the matter?" she asked startled. Hana shook her head. "I'm putting you in danger right now. She is coming for me and she is angry". Vegeta stood up straight and crossed his arms "Who?" Anxiously she looked at her teacher "Big red".

Back with the rest of the group, Vegeta ordered Hana to sit. "Talk, who is big red?" Vegeta stood behind her. Trembling, Hana put her receiver on the table and pressed a button. A hologram of a large sturdy woman with wild black hair came up. "Her name is Mieta, she was my mentor and taught me everything about bounty hunting."

"Another Saiyan?" remarked Vegeta. "She was mother's first outcast child. She managed to get away from our camp and planet. Under the nickname big red, she went undercover with the scum of this universe. She was merciless and fierce. I was a problem child, mother made the call that big red had to save me. But she insane, I saw her do things." Hana fought back tears.

A big sigh followed, Hana looked at the picture again. "Mieta knows no honor, more than two years ago she went on the warpath to win a bounty. Nothing remained standing; everything and everyone had to be destroyed. She threw a ki blast at a group; I looked at a little boy around five years old and saw his life disappear from his eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer. She was almost dead after that fight. I left her behind".

Everyone was silent, what was first a sociable table full of chatter now looked like a table after a bad news call. Goku stood up and glanced at Hana. "You're not going anywhere, if that person wants a fight she can have it. Vegeta had a determined look. Piccolo made himself look tall and Gohan stood up as well. Trunks and Goten gave each other a high five.

"But why would you want to help me?" stammered Hana. "Because you are one of us missy" Bulma smiled at her. "One of you?" surprised, she looked across the table at everyone. All the fighters were looking forward to a fight. Hana hadn't expected to feel at home anywhere.

For two days, Goku and Vegeta prepared the young Sayian for the confrontation. Stronger attacks, tactics and more speed. Everything was covered. She knew she was not alone, and somewhere she was looking forward to the upcoming fight.  
A ship entered the atmosphere. The group flew toward it. The door opened and there stood big Red. A full-blooded Saiyan woman who was clearly looking for prey. She noticed the group and started laughing "A warm up" she said in a harsh female voice. From behind de group stepped Hana and walked up to her old mentor.

"Little Red, you made friends?" the woman said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" asked Hana with crossed arms. "I've come to get my wee one, I have a nice bounty and was thinking of a nice reunion. Since this person is on the hate list with both of us".   
"Let me guess, Prince Vegeta?" asked Hana knowing the answer would be yes. "Of course, but wait you are already here. Is that your bounty hunter group? That's big". Hana began to laugh. "Oh our highness" called the young girl with a singing tone. Vegeta came to stand beside her. "But what?" startled Mieta . 

"What's going on here? You're a traitor, didn't mother teach you what he did to us. What that rule has done to you?" Mieta got so angry that she flew at the two Saiyans. Vegeta knocked her aside with ease. "First of all, I never declared a rule. If it was under my name then you are deceived. Second, you are not as strong as I hoped". Mieta jumped up angrily.

Again Mieta flew at the two, but this time at Hana. She jumped aside with ease. She looked at Vegeta in surprise. "And you thought your training did nothing?" Student and teacher laughed. But Hana looked worriedly at Mieta. "You have to listen to us Mieta. Those rules don't come from Vegeta, and I want everyone to know. But you are the only one with the transmitter to mother". 

The large woman continued to attack. The little miss kept dodging. Almost dancing, she circled around her old mentor. "Now listen for once, I want to help our people. But you must listen to what I say". The big woman grabbed a device from her pocket. "You are a traitor, and you will never be with mother again. She will despise you for what you do. She may have a big heart but you are a maggot."

Mieta pressed a button "Mother I have found Hana. She betrayed us. She lives as a maid with Prince Vegeta on planet earth. He has been feeding her lies. I will punish her now." And with that she squeezed the device, it broke. "And now you will never feel mother's love again, maggot.” 

Suddenly, a man stood in front of Hana. It was Goku, and he was angry. "That was low, you didn't even listen.” Mieta started laughing "And who are you sweetie". "That's Kakarot" said Hana with a stern face directed at Mieta. Startled, Mieta looked at Goku. "Th-the Kakarot?" she stuttered. "What's going on here?" he asked in surprise.

"Lies again, this planet stinks" Mieta spit on the ground. "Kakarot is dead, Prince Vegeta is the puppet master and you are a maggot little Red". Hana was fed up and jumped on her and almost knocked her out. A fight between former mentor and pupil arose. But Hana had quickly floored her. Mieta fled into her ship. "You are dead to me, mother will know of your treachery and no one will ever look at you again" And with these words big Red disappeared into the ship and flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet! 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	7. Biker bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

The group watched the ship as it flew into the air. Angrily, Hana gave a shout. She looked at the broken transmitter on the ground. That was her only communication towards home. For over two years she had had no contact. She was so angry and sad. She jumped up and flew away, alone. 

Goku looked at Vegeta "Were you following this?" he asked sheepishly. Vegeta looked at his comrade “Yeah a little bit". He looked at the pieces what was on the ground. Trunks had moved to stand next to his father "Mom and I have work to do" and he began to pick up the pieces from the ground.

The group gathered "where is Hana?" asked a worried Gohan. "She needs some time" said Vegeta. "Come, we are going home, the danger is over for a while" said Goku. And everyone took off, towards their own homes.

Back at the Briefs family home, a worried Bulma ran up to her husband and son. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. "Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed. “I think something important got broken," and Trunks darted the broken transmitter onto a table.  
"We can make that, but I'm missing a person" said Bulma slightly annoyed. Father and son looked at each other. "Let me put it this way, the Saiyan woman was no match for our little firecracker. But I don't think Hana won". Vegeta looked worriedly towards the direction they were coming from.

The mother of the family stared at her husband. Then at her son. "The Saiyan woman would not listen to Hana. What is happening in that camp they came from. There was pure hatred for dad. They also kept talking about a mother."

"She was shocked by the name Kakarot. Why?" Vegeta walked inside the house. Mother and son stayed behind. "Mom, I'm going to look for her. I'm worried." Bulma picked up the broken transmitter and nodded understandingly to her son. "Then I'll go look at this." 

Trunks flew around. This was no use; she kept her power level low. He flew past the place where the fight had taken place. With his eyes closed he concentrated. Very weak, but believe he had found her.

There was a village, it looked gray and brown. Small houses and lots of clutter. A police car by a smashed store window. A little further on a car that was on fire. A group of people stood by. Trunks landed and asked a bystander what had happened. "A chick, you don't want to get in trouble with that one."

"Where is she now?" asked Trunks slightly annoyed. The man pointed to a biker bar. "Over there, that chick is over there." Slowly he walked towards the biker bar. A man of large stature stood at the door "are you lost?" "I'm just looking for my lady friend, that's all" and Trunks walked into the bar. 

There sat Hana, on the bar. With her legs crossed and a beer in her hand. Trunks could guess who had robbed the store. She had a different outfit. High black with red lace-up boots just below the knee. Jean shorts and a red top crop with a leather jacket. She still had her braids in. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head. She was laughing with some biker dudes.

He walked in a straight line toward Hana. Hana saw him and dropped her arms back and leaned on them. "Hey pretty boy" she winked. "What are you doing here?" asked Trunks in surprise. "Two beers Bob" and the bartender put two brown bottles on the bar. The two continued to look at each other intently.

"I just wanted to have some fun, blow off some steam" She sat up a little more upright and shoved the bottle of beer at Trunks. He accepted it and looked at the bottle and then at Hana. "Is he bothering you Mrs. Little Red?" It was the man from near the door. "No way, this cutie belongs with me" flirtatiously she gave the man a wink and she took a big gulp of beer.

"Always toughing it out huh?" asked Trunks now a little amused. She had all the people here around her finger in no time. She was eighteen and drinking beer on top of a bar and she was clearly respected. Or they were just scared that was also possible. "Not too much, but if you want to stay at the top you have to put yourself out there." She was now leaning a little more towards Trunks.

Then suddenly she sat up straight "Do you know that game?" She pointed to a pool table. "Not really, but hey once should be the first time" laughed Trunks. Hana jumped off the bar holding her beer and grabbed Trunks by the hand. Together they went to the green table. They watched others do it and put the balls down. "Ladies first" said Trunks now almost flirtatiously. Hana winked.

An hour later and the two had fairly figured out the game. Trunks was better but Hana tried to distract him. Occasionally Hana snapped her fingers and Bob came and brought two more beers. Flirtatiously, the two young Saiyans were constantly making jokes. Hana was just about to shoot a ball away when the door at the entrance flew open. A group of rough motorcycle men entered.

"We heard there was someone here trying to be tough. Who thinks to take over our bar" said a fat man with a big beard. "That's me" said Hana enthusiastically. She almost jumped in the air. "Girl, don't you need to go to your mama. She has milk bottle ready for you". Twisting the cue around her finger, Hana jumped onto a table. "Don't you need to go home; senior’s happy hour is long over". Trunks went and sat with Bob at the bar for a while.

Bob poured Trunks a beer. "Your girlfriend is firecracker or not?" remarked Bob. Bob was a tall man with a gentle face hidden under a thick mustache. Trunks turned around laughing. He saw how Hana easily stood her ground and easily floored the group of bikers. Trunks shook his head amused.

Then the jukebox began to play the song Jailshouse Rock and Hana grabbed Trunks' arm. "Come dance" and before he realized it they were on the dance floor. Both were not dance stars but tipsy the two had the most fun on the dance floor. Hana pirouetted under Trunks' arm and he grabbed her. And they looked at each other closely for a moment. Then they started dancing again. Or at least an attempt to. 

An hour or two later, they flew home. They held each other's hands to fly a little straight. They flew over the spot where Big Red had landed earlier that day. For a moment Hana looked at the spot with one eye. Trunks stopped causing Hana to stop as well "What is it" she asked startled.

"Tell me this, why do you always act so tough. You have such a big heart. How you protected my sister, how you laughed. It just makes no sense". Slowly the two moved towards the ground. When their feet were on the ground Hana sighed deeply. "It's kill or be killed out there. The tougher, the safer. I'm strong and fast, but if I let my guard down I'm done for. And it feels good to be the big girl once in a while". Trunks shook his head.

"But no matter how sexy and tough you look right now, I had a mega fun night with a super sweet girl. And she stands her ground which is pretty cool" Trunks started to rattle off but at that moment Hana grabbed his cheeks with two hands and kissed him. He answered right away by pushing her lips apart and their tongues danced around each other. For a moment they let go of each other "Pretty boy" smiled Hana. Only to find each other again.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Briefs' house. They giggled some more, pressing their fingers to their own lips to make it clear that the other must do quietly. It seemed to work; no lights went on. Trunks grabbed Hana`s hand and pulled her along. He opened his bedroom door and pulled her inside. While kissing, he pushed the door closed and took off her jacket.

Mischievously, they looked at each other. Pieces of clothing fell to the floor. Together they fell into bed. They kissed and pleasured each other. Together they became one. Together they had a heated night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet! 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	8. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there would be and some errors in grammar. Excuse.

Trunks sat next to Goten in the lecture hall. He let his head hang on his hands. A grunt came out of his mouth. "What's wrong with you?" asked Goten in surprise. "I never drink again "whispered Trunks.. ”Do you have a hangover? How that?" Trunks looked at his comrade. 

Another groan, Trunks rubbed his face. "Yesterday I went to find Hana; she was in a biker bar. We drank beer together." Surprised and happy, Goten looked up. "And did you make a move?" he poked. Trunks got a victory smile. "Well, tell!" began Goten.

"Gentlemen, will you be quiet" and elderly man at the front of the lecture hall looked at the boys strictly. "Yes professor Otaku" the boys said simultaneously, . 

An hour later, the boring lecture was over. The boys walked out into the hallway. "Tell me now" nagged Goten. Trunks put his hands on his neck. "Let me put it this way Goten. Her lips are soft, but the night was not so tender." Goten's jaw dropped open.

With a victorious smile, Trunks walked on. Out of his bag he took an aspirin and swallowed it down with a gulp of water. "But when I woke up, she was gone. But it was also weird that my parents might have seen her". Goten continued to look at his friend sheepishly.

At the same time at the Briefs house, Hana was busy in the gravity room. She was doing fighting exercises with a droid. Vegeta walked in. "You were home late last night" he spoke. "I had to blow off some steam your highness" Hana didn't stop training. "And you take my son with you in your whole blowing off steam" he too lashed out at a droid. 

"He came to companion me, voluntarily" still she fought the droid. "No problems were caused?" asked Vegeta. Hana stopped and looked at her teacher angrily. "We were at a bar, that's all I'm telling" she walked away to take a sip of water. "Good, I don't want to know more anyway."

Hana thought, she still had a soft pounding feeling in her head. Yesterday she had let her guard down. Trunks was getting too close, one of them would get hurt because of this. He was the prince his son. She was a bounty hunter. This must not happen again.   
"And tell, is your steam gone or do you want to practice another round" And with that Hana attacked Vegeta. She was angry at big Red, angry at what she had done but most of all she was angry at herself.

On the other side of the company was Bulma in her lab. Slowly she got the little pieces in place. The device looked like Hana's receiver. She had that beside it with the hood open. That way she could get a look at how the technology was ticking.

Suddenly she saw a place for two chips, but she only had one. In the receiver there was such a similar chip. Bulma placed the two together in the transmitter. They were such small pieces. Some must she replaced or welded because they had been squeezed into pieces. 

Bulma sighed; I'm getting a headache from this thing. But then a green light started blinking. Slowly Bulma pressed a button on the side. Crackling a voice came from the device "Mieta stop, wait, *crackle crackle* earth *crackle* Mieta no *crackle* son?" And the message had stopped. She's going to be working on this for a while.

It was time for dinner, Trunks walked into the dining room. Hana didn't look at him. She stared after a glass of milk in front of her. Bulla came to sit next to Hana "What is wrong? Are you not feeling well Hana?" the little girl looked at her friend. Hana put her hand on Bulla`s head and smiled " I will be fine little one".

Bulma came in "Oh Hana you are already there perfectly. I'm putting that transmitter together, but I think it was also able to receive. After all, there was a message on it, addressed to Mieta. I couldn't listen to it. A few words came through. I have to do some welding and then I think it will work perfectly again". Hana looked at Bulma with a surprised wide-eyed expression.

"See and that is why I love my wife. There's nothing she can't make" Vegeta looked proud. Silently, Hana got up and walked away, not having touched her food. Everyone looked after her in surprise. "Son, did something happen that she doesn't want to tell. She's been upset all day". Trunks shook no and shrugged but did get a little warm when he thought back.

After eating, Trunks walked out onto the balcony and saw Hana sitting there. Her knees up with her arms around them. Her chin rested on her knees. She stared at the stars; it was dark early. "A penny for your thoughts" Trunks sat down next to her. She didn't look at him.

"Was I that bad?" Trunks tried to use self-mockery to lighten the mood. Hana laughed weakly and took a deep sigh. She looked at him "That from yesterday, it must not happen again. I'll break your heart if we continue. I am a low class bounty hunter. You are the son of our highness". Trunks looked at her worriedly "do you think that matters to me. And besides, as long as you are here you are not a bounty hunter and a status should never have value. You and I are the same. Two young people.”

"But that's the problem, I can't stay. I have to keep moving. Keep the eyes on me and no one will find the camp. They must not find mother and the children." With that, Hana got up and walked to the edge of the balcony. She jumped off. Trunks was left alone.   
"Oh Trunks, I thought Hana was here" Bulma stood in the door opening. "She just left" Trunks said softly. "Everything ok?" asked Bulma but Trunks shook his head. "She wants to leave. She thinks its better. I don't understand her; she talks like she has to take all the responsibility." Trunks clenched his fists. Bulma sighed. "I think there are a lot we don't know yet son. 

Bulma walked back into her lab. She continued with the device. With a tiny screwdriver, she poked around between chips and gears. The message began to play again, now clear "Mieta stop, wait what do you mean you are on earth? Let me talk to Hana, what's going on. Is my son with the prince. Mieta no, don't do anything ok. Let me talk to Raditz or is also Kakarot there my other son?" A loud noise followed on the back ground and the message ended. She must share this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet! 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly
> 
> PS: New chapter is in the making ;)


	9. Mama Gine

Chapter 5 – Mama Gine

The phone rang. Chi-Chi picked up. "Honey, it's Bulma!" she shouted. "Hello.... Yes..... Ok..... I'm coming." Chi-Chi looked at her husband questioningly. "I'm just going to see Bulma, she discovered something about Hana, and it has to do with me." But before Chi-Chi could say anything he was gone "Argh I hate it when he does that!"

Bulma sat in her lab. She had just put down the phone. She sighed and thought back to the message. The woman's voice, she sounded panicked. Was that Goku`s mother? Bulma rested her face in her hands.

Less than five minutes later, Goku entered. Bulma looked up at her friend. "Thank you for coming so quickly Goku." Behind Goku stood Vegeta "What have you discovered". Bulma looked at device of Mieta. "It not only transmits as Hana thought, it also receives. And it has a message on it. I think it`s Goku`s mother".

Bulma pressed the button and the message began to play. "Mieta stop, wait what do you mean you are on earth? Let me talk to Hana, what's going on. Is my son with the prince? Mieta no, don't do anything ok. Let me talk to Raditz or is also Kakarot there, my other son?" A loud noise followed on the back ground and the message ended. 

Goku looked a little surprised. "So that's why! Hana and Mieta already know the name Kakarot; they know the name through this woman. First, on the first day of our meeting, Hana became calmer when I pointed out Kakarot and mentioned his name. That's why she wanted to train with Kakarot. And that's why that big Sayian woman was shocked by Kakarot's name." At Vegeta, puzzle pieces fell into place. Goku still didn't understand. 

"Where is Hana?" asked Bulma. The Saiyans looked at each other. "Maybe our son knows how to find her? I think they are friends" suggested Vegeta Bulma grabbed her cell phone and called Trunks. After she hung up she said "he's going to look".

Sighing, Trunks didn`t know if he felt like meeting the bounty hunter again. She clearly didn`t want him around her. First he knocked on her bedroom door, nothing. Then to the gravity room, nothing. Then he figured she wanted out, the ship in the hangar!  
The sliding door was open a little bit. He walked in and he heard some rumbling behind the ship. "Hana are you there?" he called. No sound, but there was some muttering. He walked around the ship and he saw Hana looking at the ship's engine. "That's all fine though, the ship just needs fuel and clean oil." Hana was startled by the boy next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritably. "Mother asked me to find you, she's in her lab" Trunks snapped at her. Trunks walked away but heard Hana call out to him "That's all?" Trunks turned around in surprise "Yes, what did you expect me to say?" He walked on again but was passed by Hana who had clenched her fists, she ignored him. 

At that moment Trunks grabbed Hana`s wrist causing her to suddenly come to a stop. "What?" she asked angrily. "What? I should be asking you that! I have no idea what your problem is. Why are you so angry?" he called out as she stood beside him. "I don't have to explain anything" she hissed. "Yesterday you were full of fun, now you're angry. Why?" Hana pulled her wrist loose. 

"Because of this stupid planet. Because of your happy family feeling. Goddamned because of you! I'm getting weak in the head. And soon they will find the camp with mother and the children. I have to take to the skies, all eyes on me" Hana had tears in her eyes she wanted to strike out at Trunks but he grabbed her face with two hands. In her blow there was no strength left. 

Angrily Trunks looked at his lady friend "When will you learn that you don't have to do this alone. You came here for a bounty, ever thought that you might not get money but a whole team. That you have found the prince of all Saiyans to help you. And me, I" he didn't finish his sentence and pressed his lips to hers. 

She answered right away, her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and pressed her against the ship, she wrapped her legs around his waist. A small moan escaped her lips. He planted a kiss on her neck and her head went back in pleasure. Running her hands through his purple hair, their lips quickly found each other again. Then Trunks' phone rang "Shit." 

Ten minutes later, the two young Saiyans walked into Bulma's lab. "That took a long time" snarled Vegeta. "Hana dear, sit down for a minute." She looked surprised towards Goku who seemed a bit nervous. 

Bulma pressed the button on the device. As the message played, Hana jumped up with tears in her eyes "Mother, but how?" "Not only how, who is that really?" asked her teacher. Hana turned around but this time to Goku. "Mother, but not my biological. But yours Kakarot. She took care of me and many banned children and raised them as her own. I know of no Saiyans with a bigger heart than she. She always told of her two sons with love. Raditz who was with the prince and her youngest son who must definitely be alive. She knew that for sure"

"If she really has such a big heart, why did she send me to earth as an infant" Goku did not seem impressed. Hana looked angered by his reaction "To save you, you fool. Her husband Bardock knew the end was near. He warned everyone, provided a safe location for anyone who believed him. The original plan was that mother will go with you. But she still had to warn Raditz and Bardock had gone off on Frieza". 

Now stunned, Goku asked "My father went against Frieza?" Hana sighed; Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. She dropped her head "Everything went wrong, she couldn't reach Raditz, and she had found two lost children in the chaos. So she went to the camp first. But all the pods were destroyed upon arrival. She couldn't get to you". 

"What was her name?" asked Bulma. Hana had a smile on her face "Gine, Mama Gine." Hana looked at Goku again "And you have her gentle nature and big heart. I hope you can have that for her too, she has been crying for you every night for over forty-five years". No one could speak, Trunks was the first to say something "But that was the transmitter wasn't it? So we can send her a message?" Everyone stared at Trunks.


	10. Help

Everyone looked at each other. A message? A message to Mama Gine? Hana sat down at the device and pressed is she spoke, "Mother? Mother it is me Hana. I am on earth, with prince our highness Vegeta and your youngest son Kakarot". Then she explained that you could only send yourself separate recorded messages. It is now waiting.

"I have no idea how long it takes to respond. I didn't know this could be done". Bulma stood up "Everyone we are going for a drink. I'm taking this thing with me. If anything comes in we'll know right away".

Arriving in the kitchen, everyone grabbed some drinks and sat down at the large dining table. Bulma ignored that Hana had pressed a beer into Trunks' hands. It was a crazy day for everybody too.

"Daddy, I couldn't sleep" Bulla walked into the kitchen. The little girl was wearing pink princess pajamas. Vegeta stood up and lifted his little girl in his arms. "Come, I will put you to bed." Sweetly she waved to the group at the table.

"Tell me this Hana. Now what is your reason for being a bounty hunter. If there are no Saiyans to be seen on the universe why show yourself?" Asked Bulma as she was thinking.

"Mieta was the first, but she didn't have a tail like me. It had been removed as a child. Therefore, she could easily track down anyone under cover who had the slightest interest in solving a mystery called Sayians. For there were gossips about the camp" Then she looked at her beer and continued. "Then I came, never stopping to think about the tail. And soon all eyes were on me, anyone who wanted but Saiyan blood went after me".

Under the table, Trunks put his hand on her leg; Hana took hold of it. He looked at her "I understand a lot better now, but you're not the only Saiyan they want now." At that moment Vegeta walked back in. "If we keep their eyes on me, you'll be free." Heavily, Hana shook her head. "I am never free, I have a contract. If you want out that's contracts break. Then there is a bounty on me".

Then the device started beeping again, an incoming message. Bulma pressed this one "Hana! Ka-Kakarot? Oh my god you guys are safe. Where's Mieta? Is Raditz there too? We have some issues here, our camp has been discovered. Hunters keep coming. Above all, stay away! If I can't message you anymore, I love you guys!"

In a movement, Hana stood up startled. Goku balled his fists, something inside him telling him to go. With tearful eyes, the student looked at her teacher. Vegeta put a hand on her head. "Bulma dear, would you get the ship ready. There's a camp we need to save"

"Of course, Trunks you have to give me a hand" and with that Bulma and Trunks left. "I'm going to the watchtower, we need Senzu beans" and with that Goku was gone. Vegeta looked at her tightly. "Tell me girl, tell me all about that camp. I want to know all the names and ranks". Determined, she looked at him.

But before she could speak Vegeta grabbed the device and pressed a button and spoke "Here Prince Vegeta, tell the people that the strongest Saiyans in the universe are on their way. I expect everyone to join the fight, but keep the children safe. We'll be there as soon as we can". Hana could no longer suppress it and flew Vegeta around his neck for a hug. "You are the best your highness.”

Half an hour later and the ship was ready. "Why don't you ask Gohan, Goten and Piccolo to come along?" asked Bulma to her husband. "Because, if something happens or bounty hunters still come here you guys need to be protected too." He placed a kiss against his wife's temple.

"Oh Hana I have another new outfit for you here. It's more in your style I think but of the same fabric as your training uniform" Bulma handed over a package with black and red and on it her red riding hood. "Is everyone ready?" asked Trunks. "I think so" replied Goku. "Are you nervous Goku?" asked Bulma. "Why?" asked Goku. "You are going to meet your mother! Goof" snarled Bulma. "Oh that, yes I don't know yet" he said innocent.

At that moment a beep went off; it was Hana's communicator. She pressed it "Prince Vegeta? Is that really you? This is Tyme, you probably don't remember me. But ehm I'm first in command now. I'll send you the coordinates for the best land spot". Everyone looked at Vegeta "Tyme huh, he was the son of a general, I used to spar with him. How amusing"

It was time, everyone went into the ship. Vegeta at the wheel, Trunks next to him. Goku and Hana were behind them. The cargo bay opened and the ship began to take off. Vegeta entered the coordinates. In two days they will arrive. Bulma had managed to build some sort of light-speed function. Otherwise it would have taken over half a year.

Hana picked up her device "First in command Tyme? Mother? We will arrive in about two days. There are three super Saiyans and little old me. Keep the house in one piece until we get there ok?" She pushed the message away and stared at the device in her hand. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she pressed it against her heart. Goku looked at her.

"Trunks are you taking over the wheel? I'll take Hana down to the gravity room. We still have a little training to do". Without saying a word Trunks took over the controls. "Gravity room? Really?" Vegeta and Goku had smiles on their faces. "Come with me" laughed the teacher.

Three full blood Saiyans stood in a space of plus one hundred gravity. "We are going to prepare you for this fight. You need to get stronger, and we're going to make you so. Don't underestimate this training"' And with that Vegeta flew at the little bounty hunter. Who by now knows how to stand her ground fairly well. "We're ready for the next level" remarked Goku with an amusing smile on his face. 

A few hours later and Hana was lying on a bunk in the back of a separate room in the ship, she had just showered. The training was more intense than she had ever experienced. There was a knock at the door. She could only let out a growl. The door opened "Did my father beat you so badly?" A cheerful boy looked into the room.

Hana didn't even sit up straight; Trunks lay down next to her. She looked at him amusedly. "Your father is intense in his training" she puffed. Trunks laughed. His finger rested on her upper leg and slowly moved upward. "But I really still have some energy" Hana turned towards Trunks and put her hand under his shirt and pushed it up. He straightened up and took off his own shirt, then pulled the blanket away and saw his Sayian lady friend in nothing more than undies. 

With a groan, Trunks kissed Hana. His hands glided over her body. With one hand, Hana managed to get his belt open. Mischievously, they looked at each other. This time they were not drunk they wanted each other more than anything. Another kiss and a little moan escaped Hana as their tongues found each other and swirled around each other. Trunks his hand was between her thighs, he managed to put her in complete Trans of pleasure. Not much later the two lay completely naked exhausted in each other's arms.

In front of the ship were two men. "Vegeta, there are not many Saiyans I know. Is everyone like you?" asked Goku. Vegeta looked at his comrade "Do I look like you? Or like Hana? Or like Napa? Like people, everyone is different. It's just Saiyans have the compulsion for fighting, we're just a little more aggressive. But we're not bad or anything". 

Goku put his hands behind his head and watched the stars fly by, wondering if he will recognize his mother. Whether she would recognize him. Whether they wouldn't want to attack the team right away. So many questions. Sigh.


	11. The gray wolf

Four Saiyans stood at the front of the ship. Trunks was at the wheel. "We will arrive in half an hour" said Trunks while checking the navigation.

"Time to get ready" and with that Hana turned to the little room with the bed. She grabbed Bulma's new clothes. "This is perfect" she said cheerfully.

Five minutes later she returned to the men. Proudly she showed off her outfit. She had high boots with red laces and red edging. She had on light grey leggings. She had a dress on with the skirt in wild folds around her with a red underskirt. Her shirt was tight with long sleeves, around her waist was a red corset of the same material as Vegeta`s armor. She wore a wide belt with her knives and fighting stick. Around her shoulders hung her red riding hood.

"Are you ready?" asked Vegeta slightly worriedly. "Of course, it's like coming home anyway" she remarked boldly. Trunks shook his head. "And you Kakarot? Ready to meet mother?" Goku looked straight ahead. His main concern was to fight and protect the children. He said nothing

"So I have no idea what we are going to find. I don't know how they are going to react to our arrival" Hana sounded dreary. Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder "It's time to prove that they are fooled. And of course we'll kick some unwanted guests out of the camp".

Hana put her hand on her teacher's. "Thank you your highness for being with me." Vegeta chuckled, highness started as a sarcasm-name. But it had grown to mean respect by now. He squeezed her shoulder for a moment and walked away.  
Slowly, the small desert-like planet came into view. It was a raw, dry planet. There was in no way interesting planet. It was a good spot to hide; here no one ever has any reason to look for.

They flew to the spot from the coordinates Tyme had given them. They flew over the planet and saw deserts, large sand worms, and small pathetic groups of trees and villages of local inhabitants.

"There! There it is" Hana made a small jump and pointed to a village with small stone houses. "Oh no!" she called right after it. Three large ships with their entrances open were standing next to the village. She saw explosions and ki blasts going into the air. "Trunks open the bay door now!" she shouted.

"Trunks do it! You land the ship. We three go to the village in advance" called Vegeta to his son. "Kakarot are you ready?" He turned to his fellow Sayian. "I'm waiting for you though" he remarked smiling.

The door was open. Hana`s eyes skimmed over the village. She wanted to fly away but Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she shouted. "What is your plan?" asked Vegeta. "Mother, the children" Hana looked determined. "Kakarot, you go with Hana. I'm going to the village". And with that the team split into two groups. 

Vegeta flew in a direct line towards a group of Sayian fighters who were taking on some hunters in the middle of the village. He landed in the middle of the group with his arms crossed and a victory smile on his face. "I believe I hear your mother calling you boys" he turned to the hunters.

"Another arrogant Sayian, your head sure makes a nice wall decoration!" shouted one of the hunters. Vegeta started laughing hard. "Prince Ve-Vegeta?" a stuttering male voice came from the group of Sayian fighters. "Tyme, nice to see you again. It's a bit of a dump around here don't you think".

Tyme came to stand next to Vegeta. The old childhood acquaintances looked at each other. Then a hunter flew towards Vegeta. With ease he was launched into a wall. "You have to wait your turn though." Vegeta turned to Tyme again "How were you discovered, according to Hana no one knew about your location?" A hunter began to laugh.

"No one, except yourselves. And one of you was foolish enough to betray it". The hunter had a dirty smile on his face. "Your big girl Mieta was so stupid to fall for our leader, big gray wolf. And she told everything." Vegeta balled his fists and flew at the hunter. He jumped aside and pointed a gun at Vegeta. He fired, but Vegeta who became Super Saiyan easily knocked the bullet away. 

Everyone looked breathlessly at Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta grabbed the hunter by his throat "And where can I find this gray wolf and his bitch?" The hunter was having trouble breathing. "Talk you maggot" and he dropped the hunter to the ground.

"In the big ship with the big gray wolf symbol" the hunter was still gasping for breath. Vegeta kicked the hunter away as if it were a beach ball. At that moment Trunks landed next to him "Dad!" Vegeta looked at his son "Son, you help here I will be going wolf hunting". Tyme looked surprised at Vegeta's purple haired son. "Is he strong enough" he asked carefully. At that moment Trunks became Super Saiyan. 

Vegeta flew up and towards the ship. Behind him he left his son with the group of Saiyans. These were amazed by the legend before them and gained renewed enthusiastic fighting spirit.

A large white ship with a drawing of a gray wolf on the side stood at the edge of the village. Vegeta landed in front of it and called out "Oh little wolf, will you come out and play?" Vegeta was clearly in the mood for a fight. He saw a large figure come out of the ship "Oh hello Vegeta, long time no see".

Out of the ship came a large (6 feet) older man, wild gray hair and thick sideburns. He was wearing Frieza armor and had a scouter on. Across his face ran a thick scar. He had a tail, too short for a Saiyan, or no? It was a Saiyan tail but it was shortened. "Who are you again?" asked Vegeta in surprise. 

"Don't you remember me? Ah you were only little when your father banished me. My name is Puha, the banished and despised Saiyan" The man stood with his arms crossed self-assured in the opening of his ship. "No your name doesn't ring a bell indeed. I guess you weren't too important". The Saiyan prince stood up proudly.

"You are as arrogant as your father. But it is foolish of you to come here. I was already exterminating the Saiyans. But now that I have found the camp it will all be easier and I will finish you off with them" The gray wolf was confident in his plan.

"Oh are you so sure about that?" Vegeta walked up to the gray wolf with a triumphant grin. And then he was gone, a split second later he was standing in front of the gray wolf. The wolf was startled and took a step backwards. "What now?"

Vegeta grabbed the man by his armor and threw him out. In no time, a number of hunters stood around the pair. "Your pups can't hurt me Puha" the prince walked very calmly towards his prey.

The hunters began firing at the prince with pistols. But a simple transformation to super Saiyan and the bullets reflected off Vegeta. He didn't have a scratch. "That tickled" laughed the arrogant prince. Within a second Vegeta was standing next to a hunter and gave him a blow to the neck. The other hunters looked startled.

Ten whole seconds later and the hunters dropped to the ground one by one. Vegeta flew at Puha and knocked him to the ground. "Call your men back" commanded Vegeta. "No, this is my revenge. The extermination of all Saiyans. I will never stop". A punch between the eyes and the gray wolf fell knocked out on the ground.

While this was all playing out Goku and Hana were on their way to the outcast house. There was a ship there too, they heard screaming. They rushed to the sound.


	12. Grandma's house

Gine stood with her back against the door of the banished house. Two former residents stood beside her. Across from them stood five large bounty hunters. "This is going to be an easy one boys" One of the men had strange glasses on his head.  
"Don't you dare take one step further, I'll kill you all!" shouted Gine. She knew she was not the strongest fighter but no one and really no one will touch her children.

The bounty hunters ran towards the house, Gine and the other two ran towards the hunters. They found each other in the middle. The two former residents both had a hunter. Gine fought two at a time. Even though she will pull all the strength out of her toes, no one will go past that door. The man with the crazy glasses was still watching from a distance.

They were not on the winning side. The two boys were quickly injured and became unconscious. Gine bit back her tears and fired a big ki blast. "Get out of here!" she shouted.

A bounty hunter stood close by and lashed out at Gine. She managed to dodge him and kicked him in the ribs. Behind her another appeared, she just managed to block his fist. But she was blown backwards a bit.

The hunter with the strange glasses pointed a gun at Gine. She was getting ready for impact. No one will go to that door as long as she lived. Bracing herself, she saw the rifle firing, straight at her.

She blinked, nothing more. But two figures stood between her and hunters. A small one with a red riding hood and a large broad man, with extremely familiar hair. Gine could only stare "Ba-bardock" she stammered. Goku turned around, he was looking at the small woman who was supposed to be his mother. "Kakarot!" her hands slammed in front of her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks.

At that moment, all five bounty hunters began firing their pistols. Hana turned around and shielded Gine. But nothing hit the women. Gine looked shocked at the girl under the red hood "Hana?" Hana had a big smile on her face. Together they stood up and saw a Super Saiyan dropping all bullets from his hands.

"That was low, if you guys want a fight you can have one" Goku looked determined. But then Hana gave a snarl and balled her fist "Sofuti!". The man with the strange glasses started laughing. "Ah if that isn't our little Red. Nice to hear you again".

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, dirty sewage animal." Hana went to stand next to Goku. "You can have those four but Sofuti is mine." Goku nodded in agreement. They both flew towards their targets.

Four men circled the Saiyan legend. One flew at him but Goku easily managed to punch him away. Two others flew at Goku from two different directions. He easily danced around this and with a blow to their heads they collapsed.

One of the men had thought of another target and ran towards Gine. She knocked him away with her fist. The man remained standing and fired a ki blast at her. This one she blocked but it took a lot of energy. Meanwhile the door to the house had opened slightly and a small boy of about four years jumped in front of Gine. "Okra, go inside you are too small."

"You can't hurt mommy" and the little boy went into attack position. But Gine went to stand in front of him "Okra, inside now!" The bounty hunter fired a ki blast but it didn't hit Gine and Okra. Goku stood in front of her. "That was low, a child?" This had obviously struck a nerve with Goku and the man was knocked far away.

"Go inside little boy" Goku looked at the little boy. He was about the same age as his granddaughter. Okra wouldn't leave and Gine lifted him up. "I bring you inside now, Kakarot has our back."

Meanwhile, Hana was fighting with Sofuti . Despite his blindness, he managed to follow all her movements. "What hip glasses you have Sofuti" joked Hana. "Yes hey, with these everything is transmitted to my brain with electro signals. I not only see everything in front of me but also everything next to me." At that moment he put his gun to the side facing the house and fired. Hana followed the bullet "Mother, Okra! No!"

She saw Gine go down with Okra, she saw blood. She saw panic and little Okra hanging weak. Hana felt something snap in her head. She had failed, her hands began to tremble, all the muscles tightened and the rest of her body shook. Lightning struck the ground around them. She wanted to scream, but she didn't know if anything was coming out of her mouth. Dust came up. She let out a cry and she felt raw power flow through her body like a warm wave. She looked at Sofuti tightly. He looked scared and she felt stronger than ever.

Goku was standing with Gine and Okra in a split second. Without thinking, he pressed two Senzu beans into the mouths of the two people he had caught in his arms. At first he heard his mother cough, but then he saw little Okra also slowly opened his eyes. The little one pointed startled "What is that!"

All three looked toward Hana. Her braids danced up on energy, plucks of hair had come out of them. And her hair was blonde; an energy aura had wrapped itself around her. She flew toward the bounty hunter and in one motion turned his head three hundred sixty degrees. Then she flew towards the other bounty hunters. She was done with it.

"Hana!" cried Gine. "Hana stop." Startled, Hana turned around. She saw Goku with his mother and Okra. All three of them looked at her. Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. She flew at them and hugged all three of them at once. Hana`s hair turned dark brown again as Gine stroked her head. "My little Hana, I am so proud of you my girl.

"Mother I'm sorry, I must have done something wrong that they are here. Please forgive me". Gine put a finger under Hana's chin and forced her to look at her. She shook no, "You have done nothing wrong, I have failed you". Then Gine looked at her son "I failed you too, I don't expect you can ever forgive me but" at that moment Goku put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He had seen her love. There was no evil in this little woman.

Then she heard an explosion from the village. "Go ahead Hana, I have to hand out two more senzu beans. Just go to Vegeta and Trunks". Hana nodded to Goku and gave a wink to Gine and Okra. "She's so cool" Okra whispered.

Trunks stood among a number of bounty hunters. He had managed to keep them at a distance from the residents without too much trouble. The last of them were just fleeing when he felt a familiar ki next to him. He turned around "Hana!" Happy, the two young lovers looked at each other. Vegeta arrived there as well, he had a person in his grip and threw him to the ground. From the other side, Goku and Gine came flying in. The man who had been thrown to the ground by Vegeta slowly woke up "Shit" he grumbled.


	13. Happily ever after

The group had gathered around the older man who was awakening from his unconsciousness. The gray wolf began to shoot around him. But four super Saiyans managed to knock away the ki shots with ease.

"Ehm Hana, when did that happen?" Trunks looked at his lady friend in surprise. Vegeta had a smirk on his face and Goku looked proud. Hana grabbed the end of a braid and stared at it. A big smile appeared on her face.

"Talk old man, you are a Saiyan. What the hell possessed you to carry out an attack like this" to add force to his question Vegeta gave Puha another kick in the gut.

Puha the gray wolf begins to laugh hysterically. "Losers, it's already too late, your coordinates are out in the open. Everyone who ever looked for Saiyan blood is on their way. I've already won.” He continued to laugh.

Suddenly a fist was planted in his face. Gine looked furious. "Answer! Why Puha. The king has spared your life. He showed you respect because you were a good warrior". She knew him; the older residents of the village seemed to know him too.  
The gray wolf rolled onto his back and closed his eyes with a smile. "Oh Gine little girl, where is your guard dog Bardock? Oh wait he is dead "hysterically Puha started laughing with a hand on his forehead.

Gine wanted to attack him but Goku stopped her, Shaking no. Gine looked angrily at the older Saiyan. "The king should have killed you after what you did!" she shouted.

Prince Vegeta looked up at Gine "What did he do?" he asked questioningly.

Another resident of the village joined the group, Potato began to talk. "Years ago on the planet Vegeta this man believed only in elite blood. He shot in the abdomen four young women of low class. So that they could not procreate".

Gine began to cry "me too almost. If Bardock wasn't around he would have shot me too." Gine pressed her head against her son's chest. Goku looked angrily at the old man.

The old man began to laugh again. "Yes your watch dog brought me to the king. But he spared me. Fortunately I still had a good relationship with a general. And when the planet exploded he had escaped too. We were on the same page, and our plan was quickly forged. Exterminating the low class, the general pretended to be in touch with our own prince for this rule"

Puha stood up, still with a big smile on his face. "And look at you now! You could have grown into a big group but for the fact that all the low class would disappear you are small. But I couldn't resist, I wanted to see blood to. No one deserved to live anymore. Not after you just spared lives of the low class babies. You are all weak"

Vegeta grabbed the man by his throat. "Then you have now been found guilty of murder and highest form of treason. I will not be as forgiving as my father". And with a small gesture, the man's neck was broken and Puha fell lifeless to the ground.  
Everyone looked speechless, Gine stepped up to the prince. "Thank you, Prince Vegeta" she whispered. "Where is the general that Puha was talking about?" he asked commandingly.

"That must be our first officer now; he lives in the big house in the middle of the village. He has not been seen since the attack of the bounty hunters began" Poteto took a bow to his prince.

Tyme`s fist began to shake "That`s because he was killed first" the man managed to say. "How could we be so stupid, quality over quantity, the biggest lie ever". Vegeta looked at his old acquaintance. "You were stupid in believing this at all. This is not Saiyan pride. And Kakarot and Hana are proof that blood results say nothing. Hard work makes for more result".

Guiltily, Tyme glanced at Hana and gave a deep sigh. Softly he whispered "forgive me daughter" but no one heard it. Meanwhile, Vegeta started a speech about how he was angry that everyone believed the lie. But also that everyone needed to get out of here. It was far from safe here.

Goku was seeking contact with the kai`s. They got a planet through. A small planet, green with lots of forests and only large wild beasts. The wild beasts provided enough of a challenge to satisfy the Saiyans` fighting spirit. The planet was a half-day’s flight from earth, of course at light speed.

Before everyone went to the ships left behind by the bounty hunters, Gine grabbed Kakarot's hand. "Son, do you know what happened to Raditz?" Goku looked guilty and a little panicked. Vegeta joined them and crossed his arms and looked down.

"Raditz is no longer in this dimension. He made a mistake, because of this he died. I was not there, but I should have been. He was on my team". Tears ran down Gines face. "Thank you prince Vegeta, I can grieve now. I had felt for some time that he was no longer there. Thank you for the confirmation".

Hana and Trunks stood by their ship; he threw his arms around her neck and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, they began a kiss. "Uh what's going on here?" A puzzled Goku stood behind them. Blushing, Trunks and Hana looked at Goku, Vegeta, Gine with Okra on her hand.

Vegeta easily waved away Goku's perceptive question. "Since they had gone on a rampage together in a small village after big Red had visited.” Goku was left puzzled. "How did you know?" asked Trunks in surprise. Vegeta laughed "You guys weren't exactly quiet. The two young Saiyans looked at each other embarrassed.

They walked into the ship but Trunks was pulled by the sleeve by Gine. She looked at him thoughtfully, and then at Goku "Is this guy any good?" she asked. Goku began to laugh "It's Vegeta's son, I think he’ll be good". Quickly she let go of his sleeve "Sorry" she stuttered. Trunks laughed "Nothing to be sorry for, I'm just Trunks".

Trunks entered the coordinates of earth. They had agreed that the rest will go to the new location in advance. With team earth will first make a stop through earth to pick up all kinds of things for the village. Tyme and Potato were personally responsible for the safety of all the children. Okra insisted on staying with Gine and Hana.

A journey of two days followed. Gine listened to her son's stories. About his wife, children and granddaughter. But also about Grandpa Gohan and all the battles he had been in. Okra meanwhile had found a new hero, which was the prince of all Saiyans.

"We land in five minutes!" shouted Trunks. Next to him sat Hana. Gine sat a little tense; she would see her grandchildren for the first time. Vegeta walked out of the training room with little Okra following him. "I'm going to be super Saiyan later too mama Gine" he shouted as he showed off his muscle.

A large group of Z fighters awaited the group. The door of the ship opened. First Trunks and Hana walked out. Bulla flew towards them. Next came Vegeta, carrying little Okra on his shoulders. Everyone looked a little surprised. "Hi do you want to play?" asked Bulla to the little boy. And away they went.

Then Goku came with on his arm his mother. She looked around in surprise. "I would like to introduce you to Gohan and Goten your grandsons. Boys this is your grandmother”. Surprised the two half Saiyans looked at each other they were thrown around the neck by a happy Gine. "Oh and this is my wife Chi-Chi and Gohan's wife Videl" Gine waved shyly. "And this is my granddaughter, little Pan" Gine had tears running down her face with happiness. Finally she had her family again.

"Hey where did Trunks and Hana suddenly go?" asked Bulma in surprise. Vegeta started laughing. "I think those two need some time to themselves. Together then, if you know what I mean".

Meanwhile arriving in Trunks' room the two young lovers were kissing each other; the red riding hood fell to the floor. "Don't you dare think you have to go again" said Trunks groaning. "No pretty boy. I'm home"

~~And they lived happily ever after. Or at least until the next evil foe.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, I am not an English speaker and there will be a few style and grammar errors. These will be taken out over time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! 
> 
> On to the new adventure. 
> 
> Xxx Vino-Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> A heart for like is sweet!  
> X Vino-Lilly


End file.
